happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Spiritual Change Pretty Cure!
Spiritual Change Pretty Cure! (スピリチュアルチェンジプリキュア！ Supirichuaru Chenji Purikyua!) is a Japanese magical girl anime unofficially by Toei Animation and a Pretty Cure series created User:CureHibiki. It is stated to air on February 1, 2015, succeeding Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. This season celebrates the 11th anniversary of Pretty Cure, and the series' themes are spirits and elements. Story : Spiritual Change Pretty Cure! Episodes All Pretty Cure all over the world have been fighting Black Hunters and Hizawa Ayumu really wants to help to get rid of the big enemy. But at the same time, Ayumu is scared to be a Pretty Cure, afraid she might get hurt if she fights as one. So when she meets Cure Shimmer, the holder of water, she becomes the Pretty Cure of fire, Cure Flicker, and becomes a big target due to how scared and weak she is as being a Cure. Along the way, she finds Mitsuki Tsubame, the Cure of air, Cure Airy and Nakahara Kaede, the Cure of earth, Cure Leaf, and battles Black Hunters while protecting the last spirit, Aura. Characters Pretty Cure Hizawa Ayumu (日沢あゆむ Hizawa Ayumu)/ Cure Flicker (キュアフリッカー Kyua Furikkā) The shy and weak protagonist who really wants to fight Black Hunters, but is too scared to fight, and becomes a huge target. Ayumu is continually being protected by the others and she attends martial arts training so she can become stronger. As Cure Flicker, she has a strong sense of justice, she is the holder of fire and her theme colour is scarlet. Kimoto Michiko (木本ミチコ Kimoto Michiko)/ Cure Shimmer (キュアシマー Kyua Shimā) The protector of Aura who has been protecting her from Black Hunters before she met Ayumu. Michiko is calm and patient, teaching Ayumu martial arts slowly until she understands a move. She is smart and is a helper at the karate dojo, even though she is a middle school student. As Cure Shimmer, she looks out for her members, she is the holder of water and her theme colour is blue. Mitsuki Tsubame (美月燕 Mitsuki Tsubame)/ Cure Airy (キュアエアリー Kyua Earī) The happy-go-lucky girl who often is in her own world, always having to get someone to tap her on the shoulder to get her attention. Tsubame is care free and is a gluton. She is friendly and can often do and say things without thinking. As Cure Airy, she can create her own wings to fly, she is the holder of air and her theme colour is white. Nakahara Kaede (中原かえで Nakahara Kaede)/ Cure Leaf (キュアリーフ Kyua Rīfu) Allies Aura (オーラ Ōra) The princess of Elemental Dial who is being hunted down by Black Hunters due to how she is the holder of the strongest element, spirit. Aura was protected by Michiko at first, but she is later protected by Ayumu, Michiko, Tsubame and Kaede. She has a cheerful personality and worries about things easily. Black Hunters Doctor (ドクター Dokutā) The leader of Black Hunters. Kurokawa Yoruna (黒川 ヨルナ Kurokawa Yoruna) The first subordinate to appear. Yoruna appears to have a grudge against Ayumu, even though she is very weak and is always trying to defeat Ayumu and sees that Ayumu is actually very strong. She was adopted by Doctor and her past is unknown at moment. She has the power of darkness and her theme colour is dark purple. Category:Spiritual Change Pretty Cure! Category:Series Category:Fandom Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fanseries Category:Fan Series Category:Fananime Category:User:CureHibiki Category:Pages